Episode 863
Get me off this orb News of the Yahoo demographic's searching habits arouses a sudden love for space in Brian Cooley today. Also, the Nokia N97 gets a chilly reception, especially in light of all those delectably cheap Netbooks flooding the market. Pownce disappears, Apple suddenly starts recommending antivirus for Mac users, and Microsoft claims the Xbox 360 pwned Black Friday. Stories iPhone beware, the Nokia N97 is coming *Nokia's mystery device? The Nokia N97 *N97 Press Release Netbooks dominate cyber-Monday, at least on Amazon *Netbooks Dominate Cyber Monday on Amazon Asus: $200 netbooks next year *Asus: $200 netbooks next year Pownce to shut down after Six Apart sale? *Pownce to shut down after Six Apart sale Microsoft: Xbox 360 Routs PS3 in Record Black Friday Sales *Microsoft: Xbox 360 Routs PS3 in Record Black Friday Sales Forbes: Nintendo making $6 profit on every Wii sold *Forbes: Nintendo making $6 profit on every Wii sold Data shows Wii games discounted fastest *Data shows Wii games discounted fastest Apple suggests Mac users install antivirus software *Apple suggests Mac users install antivirus software DVR commercial skipping: 50 or 97 percent? Depends on who you ask *DVR commercial skipping: 50 or 97 percent? Depends on who you ask Cell phones are even worse than chatty passengers *Car Cell Phone Use More Hazardous Than Chat With Passengers No escaping Britney Spears: 2008's top searches *No escaping Britney Spears: 2008's top searches Voice Mail Dwight the key grip:so close to bingo! Email Proprietary, but not proprietary ''' Molly, You know how you we a little peeved about Apple's new proprietary but not proprietary “mini display port”. Well here is a Gizmodo story that gives you a glimmer of hope! http://gizmodo.com/5100514/apples-mini-displayport-might-not-be-bs-proprietary-port-after-all - Elam '''Great Idea Great idea for a CNet Channel broadcast through CBS affiliates. I would have to say from a technology standpoint that couldn't be difficult and really shouldn't require the person to manage it. I personally have an auto updating video playlist in iTunes that nearly does this already. Just subscribe to all of your RSS feeds and then play through the list starting at a certain time every day. Once that's done playing go to an "off air" static screen until the next day, that's if you run out of video in the 24 hour period. It could probably be done with Automator and some apple scripts come to think of it. Interesting…might have to play with this for fun. jason Regards, Daniel Saw my first netbook Hi buzz crew, Sorry for any typing mistakes but I am writing this on a blackjack 2. I just wanted to let you know that I saw my first Netbook today at a coffee shop. I really wanted to get a dell mini9 but chickened out because I didn’t know how I would deal with a ridiculously small keyboard. (Ironic I know.) So apparently this guy with the Netbook had the same problem as me because he had a full size usb keyboard connected to it! What is the point of a tiny little glove compartment computer if you need to lug that beast around with it? Buzz You Long Time. Dave in Saratoga, NY. Help for download podcast on ship Dear BOL Crew, First of all, thanks for a great daily podcast to keep me up to date on tech. I will be going on a 7 month navy cruise soon and I don't want to miss my daily BOL fix. Available bandwidth during the cruise does not allow me to download podcasts or anything else. There just is not enough bandwidth. I have also tried getting BOL via your RSS feed, but it does not work again due to bandwidth limitations. I can received email attachments, but I don't know if there is a way for me to setup before my cruise an automatic daily email attachment with the BOL audio file. Can you recommend a solution? Thank you! I love listening to BOL daily when I am on tierra firma. Mark Commander Mark Supply Officer P.S. You need to do a show from a navy ship while on cruise. We could fly you on and catapult you off! (0 to 150 mph in 3 seconds!) (How would http://www.podlinez.com/ work for you? -JH) protest Hey guys, There is going to be a protest about the Australian Internet Censorship on the 13th and I was wondering if you could give it a little publicity. http://www.stopthecleanfeed.com/ Cheers, Brad The Australian